


uhhhhhhhhhh

by SnowMercury



Category: Carpe DM, Carpe DM (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: this is a fic i guess? The Gang Goes To Dennys But Not Dennys Because Uhhhhhhhhhhh Car Crashanyways this took like 15 minutes to write but it was pretty fun





	uhhhhhhhhhh

One day, Vigil, Llliana, and Dee decided to go to Denny's. It was less of a decision and more of an 'this is a boring summer day why not eat food' kind of thing, and considering Vigil's boyfriend was practically the heir to the place, they may as well give it a try.

Or so they thought, until the road was blocked by a car crash. Khybex was arguing with the other moth guy in the street, looking pretty evidently angry. It seemed like he had actually crashed right into the side of her car, and from the sounds of things, it was on purpose. The hell children often talked to Khybex- she was a computer programmer for NASA, had a few pet mice. She also happened to have an AI named Navi in her house. 

But it seemed like Khybex had the situation handled pretty well. So there was no need for the kids to interfere, so they decided to check out a local restaurant.

 

Walking into Hollyville plaza, the hell children walked around a bit, each spotting a place they liked. Dee spotted a reptile house restaurant that let the lizards run around and kept the temperature up to a comfortable degree for them, Lliana had spotted a storefront whose main catchline was that they were completely one hundred percent vegetarian, and Vigil had spotted a supermarket where they could just buy the food and go home and make it themselves. The trio decided to settle things with a rock paper scissors match. Dee and Lliana were tied on scissors for a while, but Dee decided to try to shake it up by choosing paper (assuming that Lliana would change to rock to try to beat scissors), but unfortunately lost.

However, when they turned to the vegetarian place to start walking over there, it seemed like the health code inspector had just put up a sign saying it was closed, so maybe they shouldnt go there. Lliana, intent that if she didn't get her way none of the others would, decided to drag them to some shady corner of the mall to some bakery at the very edge near the exit. It seemed a bit dark, but the log cabin sort of feel at the front was pretty homely. 

The trio walked in and took their seats as an older guy- Marco Jacobs- walked out of the back towards them, looking down at the menus to remind himself of the specials.   
"We have hot chocolate, crackers, water, uhhhhh beef jerky, some rabbit I think? We've had a busy day-" it was at this point he looked up, noticed who he was talking to, and promptly turned around and walked back into the kitchen. 

"Well, that was rude." said Lliana.

"Don't we know him from somewhere?" Vigil asked.

Dee nodded. "Wasn't he the guy from the hospital when we had that phase and tried to kidnap all the kids there because we broke into Navi's house and found those experimental drugs?"

Vigil spluttered, lifting his hands, "I mean! I guess! But they ended up working! So!"

Lliana shrugged. "I mean, working is a debateable sort of thing, and you did end up stealing clothes from the morgue for us to sneak out of there."

Dee looked back to the kitchen, wondering if Marco Jacobs was calling the cops. They hadn't even done anything this time!  
"I hope he isn't calling Sheriff Emeka on us. We didn't even do anything! We did like, try to kidnap his kid before, but that's in the past."

Vigil had his forehead on the table and was groaning.

Lliana noticed. "Vigil, are you alright? Need the heimlich again?"

Vigil said, slightly muffled by the table, "No I do not need the heimlich again we don't even have water! Can we just go to the supermarket and get some, I don't know, bananas?? Or tangelos or- or something like that!"

Dee paused. "Hey guys did we even bring any money?"

Lliana looked to Vigil. Vigil kept looking at the table. Dee looked at Vigil, then looked at Lliana. Lliana looked at Dee. Then they both looked at Vigil again. 

Vigil groaned even louder. 

"Okay! You know what's free and not illegal! The park! Let's just go to the park! Who knows, maybe the playground will have people who need to be beat up again! Let's just go!"

Exasperated, Vigil stood up and marched out the door. Lliana and Dee both kept sitting at the table, Lliana death glaring at Dee.

"He said we should just go."

"I don't listen to anybody."

"Dee, do you want to be sitting here when Marco comes back? I don't!"

"Okay, just get up then."

"No! You get up first!"

Vigil poked his head back through the door, making a dismayed noise when he saw they were both still at the table, glaring at each other. He glanced at the kitchen, then back to them.

"Okay! Both of you just stay there then!"

Even Vigil was not prepared for both of them to scramble towards the door, trying to push each other into the floor or the door frame simultaneously. Tripping forward, they knocked Vigil to the ground and all three of them went sprawling out in the hallway. 

"I'm blaming Dee for this." Lliana said. 

Dee just sighed. The floor was her home now, she'd decided. She could just lay here. It was pretty comfortable, and she could see the reptile restaurant if she held her head just right. 

Vigil just groaned, again.


End file.
